She never knew
by Beta Berry
Summary: It makes no sense... Prejudice isn't something to hold on to, to live by it. But history has ways to tell how humans never really accept differences very well.


**PROLOGUE**

Ronald Weasley, George Weasley and Hermione Granger had now aparated in front of Grimmloud's Place. Like always the place was hidden between houses number eleven and thirteen and most of muggles would consider it just a fault coming from the constructers of the adorable group of houses.

_'I can't believe my mother really told your mother that.'_

Ron was still complaining from the good afternoon his family had enjoyed with his girlfriend's family, the Grangers. As soon as their bodies materialized there, Hermione pulled her black hood off and locked her fingers with Ron's.

'You are a Drama Queen, Ron… It was nothing.'

George said between laughs and kept his wand in his pocket. He had agreed joining his family in that meeting just because he thought Ginny Weasley, his little sister, was going to be there. But no! The traitor had used the excuse of going and visiting Harry before her last year in Hogwarts would begin.

'Nothing? Mom practically threw her engagement ring at 'Mione's mom's face.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and paused, making her boyfriend stop first and George, by instinct pause and look around. Looking for something possible wrong with the scenario he tried to relax. After all, the war was finally over, but there were still Voldemort followers around.

'I'm not looking for marriage, Ron… And I know how much this subject scares you. So let's just enjoy this night and forget about this afternoon.'

And George thanked Merlin that his stubborn brother had found such a good and well centered girlfriend. Because if it was for little Ron, that relationship wasn't going to last long.

Hermione smiled and, letting go of Ron's hand she performed some innocent magic. With some words and her wand waving at her available hand she made a pumpkin tort appear. She knew she couldn't create food from nowhere, but she also knew that preparing it before and making it appear later was possible in the wizard world. After all, she was an excellent cooker.

'Who'll let Harry know we are here?'

She asked and George raised his hands.

'Allow me, good lady.'

And she leaned at him, showing him respect and pretending they were still in the XIX century.

The truth was that everyone was trying to reconnect with George after the horrors of the events of the war. After Fred was gone there was a lot of mourning from the whole family and friends. And when people thought it was everything okay, George started acting a little weird.

He would still make jokes, funny one, indeed, but most of them he would simply mumble and laugh by him, almost like using another personality. He left the Burrow and was now leaving in a small apartment in Diagonal Ally. Even though he kept the store, he hired some people to do the sales and wouldn't step inside the place, yet.

Hermione got lost in her thoughts when, suddenly, the place started opening in front of their good eyes. Looking a lot brighter than it did before, in war times, the noise of a nice getting together of old friends could be heard. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, after the kept her wand and guided her, with George following both.

'Hello, mates!'

Ron said as he opened the door, almost like feeling home and started greeting some of his friends that Harry had invited.

'Ron! Looking good, mate… And may I say that Hermione is not bad either?'

'That's nice of you, Neville… You are not bad either. I see the bruises are gone now. Great job, whoever cured you.'

'Pomfrey when I was in the Great Hall. George?'

The three, George, Ron and Hermione knew why Neville was so amazed. It's been a long time since George didn't appear somewhere public.

'Hey, Neville. Looking nice, mate… What is that?'

And George nodded at the plant Neville was holding. It was weird and purple. Small, it opened a pink flower and would release a green gas. The green gas would transform in an illusion of a butterfly and it would disappear.

'I brought to cheer this place up… Kreature didn't like much, but Harry wanted to keep it so I'll rest in by the fake window that showed the real weather. It can also put someone to sleep if it wants to… I was thinking about testing in Dean.'

'Cool'

And Ron followed Neville, which left Hermione and George at the hall. She touched his arm which was covered with his black cloak.

'It will be okay, George. People will be glad to see you.'

'I know…'

_'Big bro Weasley!'_

And Ginny rushed towards them and hugged George. They had seen each other that day already, but the girl was doing her best to make him feel fine and comfortable. Maybe she would help him to push the bad thoughts away.

'Hey, Gin… You are looking gorgeous, sister. Is Harry taking good care of you? Was it worth to leave me behind you traitor…'

And he mumbled something and laughed by himself. Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances and Ginny guided George to the kitchen, while Hermione stayed back. There, in the hall, she wondered about the war and couldn't help the pain her heart and mind felt.

_'Hermione!'_

And as if one of the attacks she received in the war, she didn't see the tight hug coming. What she did see was a messed black hair walking on her direction and it was it. His glasses poked her a little and she smiled. She missed seeing her best friend.

'Harry! This place is amazing…'

'Thanks to Kreature, I suppose…'

He gave with his shoulder and glanced back at the elf, who was cleaning one of the thousands frames that Harry held on the wall. Most of them carried pictures with his friends and mates. There was one with his girlfriends and another with the Order, before all the killing. There was the old Order and the picture he always glanced to remember of his parents.

'Hey, Kreature…'

Hermione smiled, but the elf still didn't enjoy her company. And, event hough he had grown to get used to Harry, Ginny and Ron, he still didn't treat her kindly, and simply ignored her.

'I'll talk to him.'

Harry said but Hermione held his arm.

'It's his own right to not like me, Harry… Now forget it…'

And she guided him inside the living room, which was available for now, since all people were getting together in the kitchen to have a drink and tell what they've been doing.

'So? How are things going with Ginny? It's been three weeks we don't talk and I, as your best friend, should know what foot you guys are on.'

'Well…'

And Harry started telling her everything.

'The reason Ginny didn't stay to meet your parents is because I said we needed to talk and we did…'

He paused, blushed and closed his eyes.

'For a while.'

'Are you saying you guys…?'

And someone stormed inside the living room. The blush look Hermione and Harry carried was unnoticed by Seamus Finnigan. Before he could say anything Luna Lovegood, who was already there by the time Hermione arrived, followed him.

'You will love this…'

With her dreamy eyes and soft voice she was rudely interrupted by Seamus.

'Shut up, Luna…'

'Seamus!'

Hermione said, very disapproving. But, even though she expected for him to blush and ask for sorry, he continued.

'There's something you guys need to know… To the kitchen, now.'

And they all rushed to the kitchen, leaving Luna behind. They didn't even notice when she hugged a latter she had just received by Hogwarts.

'We all got them. Minerva must know we are here, today.'

And Hermione and Harry noticed everyone was holding a latter. From the amount of owl poop there was in the kitchen, Harry could say his house had just been invaded by mail owls.

Hermione quickly glanced her over the kitchen table and grabbed it. Handing Harry his she opened her and red it quickly, together with Harry:

"_Harry James Potter__/Hermione Jane Granger,_

_Due to the past events, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly is communicating all past 7__th__ year students to come back for another year of learning. It's not obligatory, but it's sure to be necessary so you can receive your diploma. Indexed to this letter are the material lists plus your schedule, if you wish to try another year._

_Enjoy your vacations,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."_

'What the bloody…?'

But Ginny was already by Harry's side, and poked him.

'I've got one too, together with Luna. Apparently Hogwarts will repeat the past year, due to the war.'

And before anyone could say anything, Hermione took a deep breath and a terrified look filled her eyes.

'What about Slytherins, sons of Death Eaters?'

8888

He entered the old Azkaban prison and took a quick glance at everything. It was all back at one piece and he was already getting used to the place. So, holding the letter tight in one hand and his new wand tight in another hand, he met two eyes of two very tall, muscled and serious guards.

'Mr. Locke, Mr. Done.'

Draco Malfoy greeted the two guardians and handed them his cloak, wand and ladder. He was already used on them starring at him with disgusted looks and mumbling curses down their breaths. But for the first time in his entire life, he didn't care. He didn't care people talked about him and his family; he didn't care what the wizard society thought about his family and him. He had promised his mother he would put his life back to pieces and would honor the Malfoy name.

Leaving his wand and cloak behind he grabbed his letter and walked on to the second stage of visiting his parents. Dressing off his clothes he quickly dressed up prison robes.

After going under a checking spell and proving, like always, that none of his belongings were dangerous and used to help his parents escape, he followed a guard down the corridor. The place was cold, humid and dark. The doors to every cell didn't have a window and were black; almost like showing they meant death.

'I'll be back in ten minutes to take you to your father.'

And the door slammed closed. There, in that filthy and cold cell laid Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Wearing prison robes she looked like a mere mortal, or better yet, witch. The scene broke Draco's eyes and he, suddenly, thanked god Voldemort had called the Dementors for the fight. Otherwise, his so beloved mother would be much worse than she was now.

'Mom!'

And she, by the tone of his voice, stood up and rushed to hug him. A hug that fairy well lasted a whole minutes. No talking, no spells, no nothing, just a comfortable hug from his mother.

'You look so handsome, Draco… What is this foolish witch talking about? You had always been handsome.'

And she hugged him again, but this time didn't take so long. So, inviting him to sit on the floor of her cell, she gave a small and uncomfortable grin.

'That's all I'll have here, Draco.'

'I can take anything as long as I'm here with you, mom.'

She smiled tenderly.

'You've always been sweet… Have you seen your father already?'

'Nha… I've came here before… Have business to discuss with him and…'

Before Draco could continue his line of thought he notice his mother's disapproving smirk. Their smirks were their mark, and they always could communicate to each other like that. So, crossing his fingers over his hairs and trying to not mess up, she laughed, uncomfortable.

'What is it, mom?'

'First of all: we never, ever, say "nah" young mister. I've taught you better than that. We say "no".'

And he smiled at the fact that, even going through hell and looking like doomed, his mother would never stop being the lady she was. If only he could find someone remarkable just like her…

'And second of all… I might say I'm interested in you being interested in business. Please, my darling, do tell what's going on?'

And he handed his mother the letter.

"_Draco Malfoy,_

_Due to the past events, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly is communicating all past 7__th__ year students to come back for another year of learning. It's not obligatory, but it's sure to be necessary so you can receive your diploma. Indexed to this letter are the material lists plus your schedule, if you wish to try another year._

_Enjoy your vacations,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."_

Narcissa was stunned by a moment and then she smiled.

'It's good they did include you to finish your studies properly.'

'What? I won't go back there! It will be hell.'

And Narcissa smiled at him and stood up, following his steps. She understood his feelings, but he had to be strong and fight. He had to be a Malfoy.

'You are strong, baby-boy.'

She said as she rested her hand over his shoulder. He walked away, to the other side of the small cell. He was starting to get cold, but didn't matter. He felt like his mother was giving him to the lions.

'Draco…'

_'Time's up!'_

And both Malfoys looked at each other, with regret in their eyes. Their choices had made them who they were. Why were they regretting now? Because Lucius had always said: if you are going to make a choice, be sure to consider all angles, know all technicalities and be prepared to fight.

'Send your father my love…'

And she gave him a quick kiss and a hug before one of the guards pulled the young man out the cell and carried him by his robes to another one.

'Ten minutes'

And he was back gone, leaving Draco inside the cell, locked up with his father, who was standing in the middle of the cubicle, smiling tiredly.

'Draco!'

And, different from the treatment from his mother, he walked towards his father and, even though he loved him very much, he kept his coolness.

'Father!'

Their hug wasn't as long as Narcissa's and Draco's, but sure was something that both would clearly not admit to be sharing. So, when they let go, as usual, Draco blushed a little, not used to being as close as he was to his father right now.

'Mom sent her love… She misses you greatly, you know?'

'Well, it goes both ways, son. I'm still feeling despicable of knowing that she's going through all that.'

'She's doing fine, father. Of course this place is not Malfoy Manor, but she's glad she's paying for what she has done.'

And Lucius smirked and tried to understand that his son was following a different path than he had when his age. And, against his better judgment, he didn't say anything and changed the subject quickly.

'What's that paper your holding?'

And Lucius, before waiting for his son's response, grabbed it and red it. A neutral look crossing his face made room for a look Draco had never seen before. His father was afraid.

'What are you doing about it?'

His fathers asked and Draco's mouth formed an O. For the first time since his father was in prison he was giving him a choice. Draco, for the first time in his whole life, could choose what to do and do it. No demands, no curses.

'I was hoping you could…'

And he didn't have time to finish his line of thought when his father laugh filled the lifeless cell.

'Sure, my son, because my life has always been about well made choices.'

And Draco had never seen his father admit he was wrong. Of course it was not in a direct way, and that Malfoys would use sarcasm as a way out, but still…

'I was thinking about not thinking at all and forgetting. Why would I go back there? People will stare at me; talk about me and harass me. I still have my pride, father.'

And Lucius laughed one more. What was about his sense of humor? Wasn't he doomed to die in that small cell?

'Pride's what got me in here, son.'

And there was a voice outside the cell and the door got opened.

'Think about it.'

And Draco was being carried away, seeing the door of his father's cell close and not being able to give him a hug. Looking at the monstrous man who was carrying him, he elbowed him in the stomach.

'I can walk myself, thanks.'


End file.
